diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlaw
Outlaw (also known as Kevyn Outlaw) is a superhero in Diegen City. Personality I'm fuckin' awesome, that's what I'd say. I've got skills, I've got smarts, I've got power and I've got a rockin' body. What more proof do you need? And anyone who wants to try and say different can go die! Come to my face and challenge me, fuckers! I ain't gonna back down like a bitch, but you sure as fuck will! Power Description Finally, something fuckin' worth talking about! I'll keep this simple for all the dumbasses out there: My hand make fuckin' explosions. Seems the sweat glands in my hands are mutated, producing a kind of nitro-sweat instead of the normal shit. The more sweat I produce the stronger the explosion, and once I get the amount I want I can set it off whenever the fuck I want! Think my record so far's a fifty foot cone. I can even control how fast an explosion triggers, so I can soak a sponge or clothes or some shit with my hands and turn 'em into ticking time bombs. Awesome, right? I know it is. Fan Named Techniques *'Flash Bomb' - Kevyn turns her hands in towards one another, the meeting of detonations sending out a bright flash of light and a strong shock wave. Used in order to disorient an opponent. *'Jet Line Turbo' - Kevyn uses repeated explosions to propel herself forward. *'Howitzer Impact' - Kevyn dashes into the air and creates two explosions in her hands, spinning herself around to build up momentum for them. After gathering enough momentum, Kevyn fires an explosive tornado at her opponent. Backstory Less than fuckin' happy to talk about this, so listen up 'cause I'm not gonna repeat myself. I was born to a drug addicted mother who didn't know who the fuck my dad was. For a couple of years she tried raising me, and from what I heard later on she even kicked her habit in an attempt to be a good parent. That all went out the fuckin' window when I blew up the couch. I was five, it was a fuckin' hot summer and my power decided it was a good time to activate. Best timing ever. I thought it was fuckin' cool. She didn't think the same. Right after that my mom dumped me at an orphanage. On top of getting abandoned it was like all the kids and the fuckin' staff knew about my mom. I'd hear comments like "I heard your mother would sleep with anyone for a hit!", and "A drug baby and a mutant? Poor girl won't ever find a place in the world." So I started shutting them up. By the time I got out of there at eighteen I knew all the local patrol by name and badge number. During those years I'd learned the truth of the world was that no one was gonna have your fuckin' back. You make yourself or you go die in a fuckin' ditch. I fucked around for a few years after that, traveling around and getting into trouble along the way. Then one day I roll on into Diegen City. I got the fuckin' pleasure of getting caught up in some fight between a hero and some shitty wannabe villain, and when the guy tried to grab me for a hostage I blasted him into the nearest fuckin' wall. Fuckin' shitty pretty-boy fuckface was all "Great work! Are you registered at HQ? If you're not we could really use more do-gooders like you!" Really, who the fuck was this guy? Telling me I was a "do-gooder"? The fuck? What the fuck? A week later I signed up. No, it wasn't because of that shitlord! It's 'cause I figure if I climb to the top of the ranks then no one can question how fuckin' great I am! Keep your crack shipping to your-fuckin'-self! I'll end you! Likes & Dislikes * + Spicy food * + Using her powers * + Winning * + Jogging * + Clubbing * + Squiddles * - Losing * - Swimming * - Salty foods * - Haters Trivia *A member of TPK; a team of superheroes made up of Kumiko, Lightning and herself. *Though she chooses brawling as her method of attack, Kevyn for the most part uses the moves as the base move sets for using her explosions. *Kevyn was born addicted to her mother's choice of drug. Though she has never used it, as she doesn't care to be associated with her mother as a whole, she does still suffer from cravings from time to time. *She frequents Paikka Vallan during her downtime. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Superhero Category:Without A Sidekick Category:P-Rank Category:Suzuki Mine